


The angels are watching

by shunziqing



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“天使们在看着，但那就是了，他们*只是*在看着而已。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The angels are watching

  
  
两分四十三秒。  
  
从John落水到窒息，总共花了两分四十三秒。他知道因为他数了，以自己的心跳为基准。  
  
  
 **00：00：00**  
池水不冷，甚至有些暖意，平静而温柔。水面看起来遥远并且泛着模糊的金光，就像天顶窗户上那些被夕阳照亮的蒙太奇圣母像和天使，他们平摊着双手，执着地注视人间。  
  
这与他所想象的不同，没有枪声、鲜血和火焰，没有Finch，当然更加没有Jessica。这里什么都没有，就好像虚无就是他的刑罚。  
  
John再一次挣动了一下绑住自己双手的绳索，然后放松了肌肉，迎接自己的判决。  
  
  
 **\- 72：33：58**  
“Fabio Russo，15岁，Salvatore Russo的独子——”  
  
“一个Russo？”Reese声音轻柔，几乎带着让人如沐春风式的愉悦，几乎。  
  
Finch抬头，僵直地半转肩部看了对方一眼：“是的，Mr.Reese，我知道。”  
  
这是最接近道歉的一种表示，但Reese仍旧固执地要把事实说出口：“Elias杀死了他的父亲。”  
  
“他从一开始就计划那么做。”  
  
“如果我能阻止他，他就不能。”  
  
“我以为从你接受这个工作时就明白我们救不了所有人，”Finch看向他的眼睛里波澜不兴，不了解他的人大概会以为他 _真的_ 无动于衷，“我们不是上帝，Mr.Reese，我们只是两个……死人。”  
  
“……”John把注意力转到玻璃板上贴着的照片上，少年有着一头栗色的卷发和一双蓝眼，他看起来就像狼群里的一只白羊，“老Russo已死，他的手下为了争权会把他生吞活剥的。”  
  
“那么我想他需要一个新的保镖。”  
  
  
 **\- 68：40：13**  
“你算哪门子保镖？！”  
  
“最好的那种。现在，请上车，Russo少爷。”  
  
  
 **\- 00：55：01**  
“Finch，我知道为什么Persi还没对他下手，老Russo死前把他们安插在警局里的卧底名单给了他做护身符。”  
  
“Elias会想要拿到那份名单。”  
  
“ _每个人_ 都会想要拿到那份名单。”  
  
“你想怎么做，Mr.Reese？”  
  
“我要送他到Carter那，她应该会把他放进证人保————”  
  
“……Mr.Reese？Mr.Reese？John！”  
  
  
 **\- 41：00：08**  
“你有没有过这种感觉，好像有人一直在看着你的一举一动，虽然你明明知道那不可能？”卷发少年运球起跑，跨步，跨步，跳起，球打板入筐，他转身，把球扔给John，阳光照在他汗湿的头发上，形成一圈光晕。  
  
John反射性地抬手接住球：“这是因为那总是 _有_ 人在看着。”  
  
“什么？像是上帝或是天使之类的？”Fabio皱起眉头，带着青春期特有的质疑一切的态度。  
  
“不————”John拖长声音，瞥了一眼球场边缘铁丝网上架设的监控摄像头，毫不意外地正朝向他们这边，“完全不是。”  
  
微蹲，跳起，展臂，翻腕。空心入筐。  
  
  
 **\- 00：27：49**  
John在一座老旧的游泳馆里醒来，头痛欲裂，双手被反绑在背后。阳光被天顶上的彩色玻璃窗分割成一块一块的，落在他面前的瓷砖地上。  
  
“我不是笨蛋！”Fabio的声音响起，右侧，2.5米，因为愤怒和恐惧而颤抖，但听起来并未受伤，“你一直想要接手父亲的位置，Persi！只要拿到名单你就会杀我灭口！”  
  
John翻了个身，轻轻呻吟着，假装刚刚醒来。天窗上的图案是蒙太奇圣母像和耶稣还有天使，虽然因年久失修而破败不堪，却依然给这地方带来一种荒芜的神圣感。  
  
“哦你还不用为自己的性命担忧，少爷。我看你和你的新保镖感情不错嘛？”  
  
两个Persi的打手出现在视野中，John不屑地撇撇嘴，不论是谁干的，只绑住他手的人都是个白痴。不过他等着，等着直到他们拿出刀子才开口：  
  
“嘿Fab，”嘴里的鲜血让他吐字稍显含混，“你还记得昨天答应过我什么？”  
  
男孩点点头。Persi，那个想要夺权的二把手拿着枪站在旁边，离池水只有一米远。  
  
“我指望你能遵守承诺。”  
  
  
 **\- 26：30：30**  
“双脚张开，不，左脚后撤半步，握紧枪托，食指放松，将目标保持在准星内，深呼吸，屏住——”  
  
“砰。”  
  
想象中的子弹击中了十米外的易拉罐。John收回扶在少年肩膀上的手，把自己的枪别回后腰。  
  
Fabio看着他，刘海乱糟糟地垂下来遮住眼睛，却遮不住他眼中的好奇：“你究竟算是哪门子保镖？”  
  
John轻轻挑起嘴角：“不如跟你做个交易，怎样？我照看你的背后，你也照看我的。”  
  
“成交。”  
  
  
 **\- 00：00：56**  
Persi在水里像条被网捕住的鲤鱼一样挣动着，John花了太长时间才反手将刀子刺进他的胸膛，淡淡的血色扩散出来，很快就在池水中消失了。  
  
他知道自己大概只剩不到一分钟的时间，可他无法把绳索凑到Persi胸前的刀口上，后者的尸体拽着他，一直一直往下沉。  
  
水面泛着破碎的金光，像是天使的眼睛。  
  
  
 **00：00：00**  
Finch蹒跚地冲进游泳馆时，刚好来得及看见少年一跃入水溅起的水花。  
  
如果那有任何神明（虽然他清楚地知道没有），他祈祷着这次自己没有来得太晚，他已经迟到了太多太多次。  
  
  
 **00：00：00**  
心肺复苏术的执行流程Finch可以倒背如流：抬起下巴，打开输气通道，捏住鼻子，吹气，两次；胸骨末端向上两指处，双掌交叠，下压，五至十下。  
  
Finch严格遵守每一项要领，一遍一遍地重复，打湿的衬衫袖子冰冷地粘在小臂上。  
  
还不到时候，他想。太早了，还不到时候。  
  
“我还没有解除和你的雇佣关系，Mr.Reese。”  
  
  
 **00：00：01**  
John被从那个平静虚无的地方猛地拽出来。  
  
他咳呛出声，突然觉得无法呼吸，浑身冰冷。起死回生的感觉几乎让人解脱，但却并不是，那更像是从噩梦中醒来，然后发现现实比梦境更糟。  
  
一只几乎与他同样冰冷的手摸上他的颈动脉，被他反射性地抓住。  
  
“欢迎回来，Mr.Reese。”Finch平静地说道，除了没戴眼镜，看起来和平时没什么两样。  
  
John攥紧了那只手腕，直到能觉出那里跳动的脉搏，轻轻地问：“债还没还完？”  
  
Finch的胳膊抽动一下，John知道他是想去扶那个并没戴在鼻梁上的眼镜，剩下的他只能靠猜测，像是弯了一下又中途停止的嘴角，和偏向一边的视线，大 概意味着‘很高兴你还活着’和‘警察快来了我们得赶快开溜’，他说：“……短期内不太可能，Mr.Reese。我俩都是。”  
  
  
 **\- 87616：22：45**  
“别那么干，John。”Jessica笑着说。她闭着眼睛，阳光照在她的睫毛上，将它们染成金色。  
  
“干什么？”John无辜地回问。  
  
“看我睡觉，”Jessica翻过身，凑进他怀里，“说真的，已经六个月了，你还没看够？”  
  
Jessica闻起来像蜜桃和薄荷，柔软而甜蜜。“永远也看不够，”John说，亲吻她的脸颊，“而且，我得指出，完全没有六个月。”  
  
“这是个军人的习惯吗？还是说，哦，是个狙击手的习惯？像个死亡天使什么的？”她在他怀中扭动身体，床单摩擦肌肤发出沙沙的声响，墨西哥的夏天让一切都沉浸在近乎融化的金色里。  
  
而这听起来如此荒谬，让他笑出声：“不——”他说，“完全不是。”手指滑过腰间的曲线，抚上她柔软的胸部，“天使们在看着，但那就是了，他们 _只是_ 在看着而已。”  
  
  
 **00：05：10**  
“警察就要到了，我们该走了，Mr.Reese。”Finch略显吃力地站起身。  
  
Fabio跪在池水边，浑身湿透，像一只丧家的小狗：“我该怎么办？”  
  
John在他身前蹲下：“把名单交给Carter探长，她会安排你进入证人保护计划。你可以重新开始，过另一种生活。”  
  
他拨开男孩贴在额头上的刘海，将对方蓝眼中闪过的情绪解读为对未知前途的惶恐。  
  
  
 **00：12：21**  
“你认为你要去哪，Mr.Reese？”  
  
“任务完成了，Finch，我去哪并不关你的事。”  
  
“……外面是零下一度，而我比较倾向自己的员工能保持健康，不会因为肺炎而耽误工作。上车，Mr.Reese。”  
  
“你干什么在意，Harold？我以为我们只是两个……死人？”  
  
  
 **00：43：00**  
“嘿，你怎么样，伙计？”游泳馆的盥洗室里，一名警员走近披着毯子坐在一边的Fabio身旁，经过简单的询问以后，所有警力现在都集中在处理泳池内外的现场。  
  
年轻的意大利少年抬起头，坚定地看进对方的眼里：“Bob，”他说，“我需要你帮我一个忙。”  
  
  
 **05：17：28**  
“老大，”脱下警服的Bob拉着少年走进房间，“抓到这小子了。”  
  
“Mr.Russo，”Elias冲他笑笑，完全就像是个慈祥的老师，“我想你拥有我需要的一些信息。”  
  
双脚张开，左脚后撤半步，握紧枪托，食指放松。Fabio举起枪，深吸一口气：“你杀了我的父亲。”他说。  
  
然后扣动了扳机。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note：这么混乱不知道有没有人看得明白Orz……总之，黑体的数字表示时间的小时：分钟：秒，以Reese窒息的时刻为00：00：00零时，前面带有负号的是之前发生的事，例如：- 72：00：00就是三天前，以此类推。PS.为了节省大家按计算器的时间，- 87616那段发生在十年前，John和Jessica的热恋期。
> 
> 写于2011年12月4日。


End file.
